Cuisine de guerre
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: un recueil de drabble sur nos chevaliers et la cuisine. Aucun lien entre les différent chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

cuisine de guerre

Torture et Tubercule

Cet ennemi était sans doute le plus puissant qu'ils n'aient jamais combattu, son pouvoir sans limite faisait trembler la terre et tous le redoutaient.

C'était une légende que l'on racontait aux enfants pour leurs faire peur, cette histoire effrayante, ce monstre qui enlèvent les enfants pour les transformer en tubercules, car c'était la le secret de sa plus terrible attaque!

Mais heureusement pour nous un ennemi tout aussi puissant se dressa devant lui juste avant qu'il ne ravage tout!

Cet ennemi, le légendaire Camus dont on ne refait pas la réputation!

Il avait su le terrasser grace à sa plus puissante technique, au moins aussi vieille que le pays ou elle a été créé!

Et tous ces chevaliers qui gisaient à terre, signe que la lutte fut rude mais aussi le signe évident de la victoire ennemi.

Seul subsistait parmi ces cadavres réduit à l'état de tubercule le fier chevalier du scorpion qui défiait encore le plus terrible ennemi des chevalier d'or!

Camus observait ses troupes se faire laminer par l'ennemi ramené de son pays natale et qui devait juger de la force des chevaliers d'or de la déesse Athéna.

Eh oui, Camus venait de mettre K.O. les chevaliers d'or grâce à sa raclette!

Des tonnes de pommes de terres et pleins de fromages (moisi et puant s'il vous plaît car comme on dit chez nous "plus ça pu et plus c'est moisi, meilleur c'est!").

Seul face à son assiette pleine, Milo tentait d'avaler son contenu alors que les autres avaient renonçaient et gisait à terre le ventre prêt à exploser.

Tous avaient osé mépriser la gastronomie française et tous avaient perri sous la colère du français.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuisine de guerre 2

Pièges de France

Milo en était sûre ses pièges étaient parfaits.

Rien ne pouvait entraver son plan machiavélique!

Pas même cinq petit chevaliers de Bronze.

Eux aussi tomberaient dans le panneau c'est certain!

Non vraiment quelle idée de génie il avait eut!

Et tout ça grâce à son Camus adoré!

Il voyait déjà les ennemis arriver et s'arrêter devant sa maison avec deux choix possibles:

_ Soit ils tombaient dans son piège,

_ Soit ils fuyaient devant l'atrocité de son plan!

Mais au moins il était sur de ne plus être dérangé!

Non vraiment quelle bonne idée il avait eut de mettre des camemberts généreusement offert par son Camus à l'entrée de son Temple, sur un plateau d'Argent!


	3. Chapter 3

Cuisine de guerre 3

Noblesse oblige

Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion, défenseur de la Déesse Athéna boudait.

Milo, grand buveur du Sanctuaire, défenseur de la Vodka de Camus boudait.

Milo, gardien de la maison du scorpion et protecteur de la paix boudait.

Milo, gardien du baisodrôme du Sanctuaire et protecteur du libertinage boudait.

Pourquoi me direz-vous?

Tout simplement parce qu'il avait lamentablement échoué sa tentative de séduction.

Et qui voulait-il séduire?

Eh bien Camus! Avec son corps encore vierge et ses grandes connaissances en matière de vin.

Et la question qui vous brûle les lèvres: pourquoi a-t-il échoué?

Simplement parce qu'il a confondu le Côte du Rhône et le Costière du Gard.

Erreur monumentale! Car même si se sont deux vins rouge d'exception Personne n'est autorisé à les confondrent, surtout devant Camus qui est, rapelons-le, issu de la haute noblesse française!

Donc oui Milo boudait.

Et il se jura mais un peu tard qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuisine de guerre 4

Bol de paresse

Non Aiolia n'était pas un animal domestique. Juste du signe du gros chat.

Non il n'aimait pas qu'on lui gratouille le menton. Mais il ronronnait quand on lui faisait.

Non il n'était pas un addict du lait. Juste un fan.

Non il ne vénérait pas le chocolat. Il adorait juste cela.

Non il n'avait pas les cheveux en pétard quand il se levait. Ils étaient juste un peu décoiffés.

Non il ne se roulait pas en boule sur son lit pour imiter le chat. Il le faisait parce qu'il avait froid.

Non il ne s'étendait pas de tout son long sur le canapé de son frère pour s'étirer. Il aimait juste l'embêter.

Non il ne dormait pas chez son frère parce qu'il voulait qu'il prenne soin de lui. Il lui avait juste manqué.

Non Aiolia ne râlait pas quand Shaka osait lui apporter un thé au petit déjeuner. Il aimait Sha… le thé.

Non Aiolia n'était pas difficile. Juste qu'il préféré quand c'était son frère qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner au lit avec son chocolat chaud, ses tartines de miel et ses barres de céréales Lion.

Mais non, à part ça il n'était pas difficile. Juste qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appel chaton à cause de ses manière, qu'il détestait le thé et le café, que par contre il adorait le lait et qu'il aimait quand son frère le réveillait avec son petit déjeuner, un bisous sur le front et un « Voila ton petit déjeuner bébé chat, j'espère que tu as bien dormit mon petit lionceau ! 3 ».

Aiolia aimait juste qu'on le réveil comme cela mais à part ça il n'était pas difficile, NON IL N'ETAIT PAS DIFFICILE !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos Reviews, cela m'a fait trés plaisir, je poste donc la suite avec beaucoup de retard, et je m'en excuse. Voilà, bonne lecture. ^^

Cuisine de Guerre 5

Gros chat et tradition.

Lorsqu'Aldebaran, le fier chevalier d'or du Taureau, pensait présenter sa petite amie à ses frère, les chevaliers d'or, il savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée étant donné le fait qu'ils étaient tous un peu taré à leur façon.

Il savait que certains faisaient peur comme Angelo et ses masques ou encore Shura qui avait la facheuse manie d'attaquer tous ceux qui passaient par son temple en criant un: "Pour la gloire d'Athénaaaaaa!"

Enfin bref. Il savait aussi que certains pouvaient rassurer sa petite amie avec leur naturel gentil, sympatique ou amicale; comme Mü ou encore Aiolia...

Enfin, il pensait qu'Aiolia allait rassurer sa copine, lui prouvant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous taré, pas qu'il allait se mettre à la prier en plein milieu du temple de la Vierge, qui elle était déjà en train de lui rendre homage en tant que "vache sacrée", ça il s'y attendait comme Shaka était Indien, donc il avait prévenu sa copine, mais pour le lion...

Le voir se mettre à genoux et commencer à la bénir comme "divinité sacrée qui lui apporte chaque jour de quoi vivre comme le gros chat qu'il est" est assez perturbant... trés perturbant même...

Sa petite copine elle ne s'en était pas encore remit, pas que le fait d'être sacralisé par ces protecteur de l'humanité la gêne, au contraire, c'était même flateur... mais qu'on la compare à une vache, elle qui était grand et mince, non vraiment quel manque de classe et de finesse!


	6. Chapter 6

Cuisine de Guerre 6.

Un agneau pour midi.

Au cinquième temple du Sanctuaire d'Athéna les placards étaient désespérémeent vide. Prenant sa flemme à deux mains, le Lion, roi des animaux, partit chasser une proie pour remplir ses placards qui criaient famine.

Il descendit donc au quatrième temple et y pénétra, avançant à pas de lo... lion? pour arriver prêt de sa proie. Il s'avança doucement et bondit sur sa proie et à ce moment là il...

_ Par les vagues d'Hadès!

_ Miaouuuuuuu!

...il se fit avoir lamentablement par un crabe visiblement en colère que cet espèce de chat de goutière tente de s'emparer de SON agneau parce que:

_ Premièrement il était à lui

_ Et deuxièmement lui aussi avait faim, mais d'autre chose!

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Deathmask et son regard se posa sur le visage encore endormit de Mü pendant qu'Aiolia descendait rendre une petite visite à Hadès et qui sait, peut-être lui donnerait-il un bol de lait, ou un gigot d'agneau, au choix.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuisine de Guerre 7.

Angleterre vaincu par France à la table de Grèce.

Ce soir là, assit autour d'un bon repas à la grande table du temple des Gémeaux, entouré par son amant Aioros et son petit frère chéri Kanon ainsi que ce Wyvern de malheur, Saga rayonnait. Et pour en connaitre la raison, je vous propose un petit flash back:

Saga pestait, ce maudit Wyvern avait réussi à mettre la main sur son petit frère adoré, et lui n'avait pas réussi à le protéger! Le pire c'était qu'ils venaient manger ce soir au temple des Gémeaux!

Non mais vraiment quel toupet!

Pour se calmer il avait décidé de monter voir son amant, Aioros. Tout en montant les marches il réfléchissait au moyen le plus simple qu'il avait de se débarrasser du Juge, et sans provoquer une nouvelle guerre sainte s'il vous plait. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit des bruits venant du temple du Scorpion. Il n'y préta guère attention jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase d'un certain français lui parvienne aux oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies:

_ Milo arrête, tu es Grec, pas Anglais, donc ne fais pas le dificile, c'est trés bon les escargots et les cuisses de grenouilles baignant dans de l'huile d'olive française c'est excellent.

Il s'aprocha donc de son sauveur et lui demanda de lui faire un plat pour quatre garnit de tout ce que déteste les Anglais, car, rapelons-le, cette maudite Wyvern est Anglaise!

C'est ainsi que le soir même il annonça le menu:

Escargots au beurre d'ail, cuisses de grenouilles dans l'huile, huitres et j'en passe...

Et Saga rayonnait en voyant le visage du Juge se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il annonçait les différents plats. Quelle belle invention que la gastronomie française!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuisine de guerre 8

A l'heure !

Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ses temples, ses marches, ses chevaliers… Notamment un chevalier qui avait pris son courage à deux mains pour affronter le lourd soleil de Grèce et passer du troisième temple au neuvième temple. Et c'est ainsi que Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et ancien psychopathe souhaitant dominer le monde, montait les (horribles) marches du Sanctuaire. Par miracle (merci Athéna) il arriva au temple du Sagittaire où il trouva le propriétaire des lieux, son frère et son beau-frère allongés dans un hamac qui traversait le temple. Il se dirigea vers eux et s'installa dans le hamac, la tête posé sur le torse de celui qu'il aime, Aiolia et Shaka étaient à l'opposé d'eux, collé également. Aioros prit la parole après avoir réclamé un baisé à son Gémeaux :

_ Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange ? Tu ne devais pas passer l'après-midi avec to frère ?

_ Grmbl… Le monosourcilien est venu squatter, grogna-t-il.

Aiolia et Aioros éclatèrent de rire et Shaka lui sourit, compatissant.

_ Et alors, il ne t'a quand même pas viré ?!

_ Non, mais ils se sont enfermés dans la chambre avec mon frère…

Saga s'attendait à ne plus revoir son frère de l'après-midi mais contre toute attente c'est un Kanon très (mais alors très) en colère qui débarqua dans le temple du Sagittaire, il se cala derrière son frère et sans que personne ne lui demande, commença à expliquer le pourquoi du comment, la haine dans la voix :

_ On était en train de se caresser, de se lécher, il était au plus profond de moi et juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme cette foutue horloge a sonné 5h, et là il s'est retiré, m'a embrassé, s'est rhabillé puis est repartit aux enfers… Comme ça !

_ Et il ne t'a rien dit ?

_ Si !

_ Ben quoi ?

_ « Merci mon chéri, j'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire patienter jusqu'à l'heure du thé ! ».


	9. Chapter 9

Cuisine de guerre 9

Cercle vicieux…

Pour l'anniversaire de son Poisson, Shura avait pensé bien faire, alors il était allé voir Camus et lui avait piqué un bouquin su la cuisine Suédoise et il avait fait à Aphrodite un hareng fumé avec du persil et de la crème fraiche, mais ce qu'il avait oublié c'est que son poisson… était un poisson justement… et de voir son cousin dans une assiette l'avait profondément choqué !

Du coup il boudait la chèvre…

Qui elle déprimait chez le Sagittaire…

Et l'aîné des Gémeaux commençait à perdre patiente…

C'est pour cela qu'il secoua le poisson comme un prunier…

Qui alla se redisputer avec la chèvre…

Cercle vicieux…


	10. Chapter 10

Cuisine de guerre 10

Hetalia !

Quand son mouton vint le voir pour lui demander de lui faire des pâtes, Angelo se dit qu'il commençait enfin à apprécier la nourriture de son pays !

Il lui apporta donc une assiette de spaghetti devant la télé et suite à cela, pendant plus 'une heure, Mü regarda Axis Power Hetalia en criant « Pasta ! » et en mangeant ses pâtes. Angelo en aurait pleuré, Italie ridiculisait son pays…

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas allez voir le premier épisode d'Axis Power Hetalia, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez Mü ! 3_


End file.
